Bart's Gay Clone
by JustSomeAnonymousWriter
Summary: Bart once again sneaks into Frinks lab to steal some inventions for pranking. But what he got changed his world


Its a bright and sunny day in Springfield. The perfect day for pranking and Bart is walking down the street to once again sneak into Frinks lab for equipment. "Frinks away, perfect" Bart exclaimed as he sneaks into the window. Bart looks around Frinks lab and comes across a huge metal tube with a hole big enough for a person to walk in, the metal tube has machinery around it and on the machinery the label says "Cloning Machine".

Bart evilly chuckled and said "If I had a clone he can do all the dirty work while I sit back and relax". The machine requires a sample and a brain scan, Bart pulls of a hair on his head, puts in on a petri dish and inserts it in the machines rectangular hole which resembles a coin slot. Lying on the machine there is a headband with wires that attaches it to the machine. Bart puts on the headband and turns on the machine, Bart looks around the controls and sees a button that says "enhance".

"Enhance what? asked Bart. "Enhance obedience? At least tell me what it enhances. Why isn't there a manual for this thing?". Bart's hand hovers over the enhance button, trying to deiced to push the button or not. It could enhance anything, either obedience so the clones obeys him no matter what, or it could enhance its evil side and the clone eventually rebels against Bart and kills him and everybody he knows. Bart's curiosity gets the better of him and he presses the button.

Bart then sees a lever that says clone and he pulls it. The machine starts to hum and the metal tubes door closes. After 30 seconds the machine finishes and opens the metal tube, smoke begins to steam out and reveals a clone of Bart Simpson. The clone wore blue shorts and a light blue shirt, just like how Bart was portrayed in the comics.

"Whoa it actually works"Bart exclaimed." Now we can really wreck havoc with our pranks". "Yes" the clones said. "With our combined strength nothing can stop us". "Whoa, you can talk. Awesome" said Bart. "So Bart, what should we do first? asked the clone while making some wierd hand gestures. "Oh I got a whole day of pranks to try out" Bart schemed. "With you by my side, today will be a lot more fun".

After a whole days worth of pranking, Bart and his clone arrive home laughing. "Boy that was awesome" Bart laughed. "I know" the clone said. " I was there". "Bart" Marge called. "Dinner is ready". "Oh no" Bart gasped. "If my parents find out I have a clone, dad might kill me that he has another kid to take care off. He already has to deal with me and my sisters. Plus I think having a secret clone might be fun". "But I'm hungry man" the clone moaned. "Tell you what" said Bart. " You go upstairs and wait up there, I'll get you some food". "Alright" the clones agreed as he walked up the stairs into Barts room and closed the door.

After dinner Bart goes upstairs into his room where his clone is waiting to be fed. "Here, I managed to sneak in some pork chops mom made" said Bart. Bart finds the clone look at Bart's photos of him and his friend Milhouse, "This Milhouse guy looks nice" the clone says. "Umm yeah sure" Bart said slowly. "Anyway I got you some food". Bart gave his clone the pork chops he snuck in and the clone ate them. The clone continued to look at Bart's photo's of him and his friends. "Look at Nelson" the clone said excitedly. "I do love a big strong boy". "Ummm...OK?" said Bart. "I think I'll ignore that".

After eating Bart went to change into his pajamas, while the clone watched him looking very happy. Bart pull up his shirt and then pulled down his shorts. The clone started to get a little excited and Bart noticed. "Hey man, could you please not watch me while I change?" Bart asked. "What I'm just checking you out, you look really nice like that" the clone replied. "OK stop talking like that" Bart said while covering himself with his arms. "Its really creeping me out". Bart continues to dress himself in his pajamas.

"Hey Bart. I don't suppose you have another pair of pajamas for me don't you?" asked the clone. "No sorry, I've got the only pair" Bart answered. "Well I'm not gonna sleep in my clothes" said the clone. "It's ok I'll just sleep in my underwear like some boys do". The clone undressed himself into his underwear, which suprised Bart. "Whoa whoa whoa" exclaimed Bart. "This is just getting weird, put something on will you". "What? You've never seen yourself in underwear before?" said the clone."By the way I don't see any sleeping bags. Can I sleep with you?". "No way man your just too creepy" Bart said sternly. "Ok fine then guess I'll just tell your parents I exist" the clone retaliated. "Fine you can sleep with me, but don't do anything creepy" said Bart.

Bart and his clone climb onto the bed and lied down. The clone tries to snuggle with Bart but Bart pushes him away. It's 4 in the morning and the clone was wide awake, he noticed Bart is still asleep and thought "This is my chance". The clone puts his hand inside Bart's shirt and traces his finger around Bart's nipple which makes the clones crotch start to harden, then slowly makes his way to Bart's crotch. As soon as the clone grabs Bart's crotch, Bart instantly wakes up and notices the clones hand.

"Hey what the hell man?" Bart gasped as he jump out of bed. "First you take a look at my friends, then you watch me undress and now you put your hand in my wiener. What gives man, what are you gay?". The clone replied "Yes I am gay"."What? How is that possible? asked Bart. "Well, remember that enhance button from earlier?" the clone asked."The enhance button "enhances" who you really are deep inside. I'm gay so you must be gay to deep inside to but you don't want to admit it. The machine was supposed to help people to stop denying who they are and embrace themselves"."What?" Bart exclaimed. "I can't be gay, I like girls. Hell, I had a relationship with 20 of them". "Well they all failed in the end" the clone replied. "Plus the cloning machine enhanced your gay in me for a reason. Also your wiener says difference". Bart looked down and screamed a little. He had a boner from when the clone grabbed him.

"No, no it can't be, I can't be gay" Bart gasped. "It's alright" the clone relaxed Bart."Look just to be sure. Kiss me, if you don't enjoy it well then your not gay, if you do well then maybe you are". Bart hesitated. Could he be gay? Or is his clone just messing with him. Either way he just wants to get this over with. "Fine" Bart said. "I'll kiss you. But just because I want to forget this whole night".

Bart and his clone slowly approached each other with their lips. As soon as their lips touched, Bart felt strange. The kiss was long and electrifying, he can taste his mouth against his and overall it somehow felt right. Bart pushed the clone away. "Well" the clone asked. Bart paused for a second and then pulled the clone close to him and kissed him again. They eventually began to ravage each others mouths turning it into a hot make out session which both boys enjoyed very much. Bart pushed the clone back into the bed and continued making out.

The clone pulled of Bart's shirt and his pants, now their both making out in their underwear in bed. Soon Bart pushes the clone away to breath."Boy" Bart panted. "That was good, who knew you were a great kisser. "If you like that" the clone said seductively. "Then I'm sure you'll enjoy this". The clone makes his way down to Bart's boner, he pulls Bart's hard erection out off his underwear and starts to suck and lick it making Bart moan in ecstasy. Bart began to thrust into the clones mouth while the clone bobs his head up and down on Bart's boner, Bart soon cums into the clones mouth. The clone enjoys it and licks and swallows every single drop. "Ew that's gross" Bart said in disgust."Oh shut up" said the clone."Now come on its my turn"

The clone pulls his hardened crotch out of his underwear, Bart makes his way down and begins to suck and lick the clones boner. Bart bobs his head up and down while the clone thrusts into Bart's mouth. Soon the clone begins to have a dry orgasm and his crotch twitches and jumps in Bart's mouth. "Oh thank god you didn't blow into my mouth" Bart sighed in relief. "Probably because I'm a day old and my testicles isn't filled with sperm yet" said the clone. "Now as longs as my wiener is wet and slippery thanks to your mouth".

The clone turns Bart over, pulls down Bart's underwear and begins to thrust into Bart's rear as he yelled in pure pleasure. The clone kept pounding and slamming into Bart's prostate again and again until Bart again had another orgasm and ejaculated all over himself. The clone licked the sperm off Bart. "Ok" said the clone. "Its your turn". the clone pulled down his underwear and Bart thrusted into the clones rear.

Thrusting and pounding into the clones rear as both boys moaned and yelled in pleasure until they orgasmed and Bart ejaculated inside the clones butt. As the sperm flowed out of his rear the clone licked it of the floor of the bed as it dripped from his anus. Now both boys are exhausted and put on their underwear and went to bed.

"Boy that was amazing man" Bart exclaimed. "I know" said the clone. "That was fun". "Hey does this count as sex or masturbation" asked Bart. "Ehh, who cares" said the clone as he sucked his fingers. "Anyway we should sleep. The clone puts his wet fingers in Barts underwear and inserts them inside Bart's anus. He began fingering Bart's butt as he moaned and was put in a state of pure lust.

As soon as Bart had one last orgasm, it made him so tired he went to sleep after that. The clone removed his fingers and kissed him on the head. "Good night man" the clone said has he gave Bart a hand-job in his sleep.


End file.
